A Pirate's Life for Me!
by shikamaru-of the dead
Summary: Summary is on the inside. There are limes and possible lemons.It is mild language but it may change of the course of the story. Don't forget to read and reveiw! ::HAITUS::
1. A Mission!

A pirate's life for me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: This is post the two year skip!"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me." He heard her singing. She sounded so sweet for something so cruel. GaaraXOcc

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…now I'm going to go and cry in my corner.OH! Don't forget to review! Comments would be nice. Tell me if I need to fix it or something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

A boat sat in the bay near the village hidden in the stone. Its old sails whipped around in the breeze. A single person stood on the bow of the ship. "Get ready everyone!! We're going to invade the Hidden Stone Village!!", shouted a young woman. "Aye-aye, Captain Nori!!", shouted the crew. Meanwhile……..

In the Hidden Sand Village

"Please Lord Kazekage we beg of you to stop these bandits from pillaging the village!", begged a stone ninja. The red-haired leader glared at the man and said, "Fine. I will do this once and ONLY once. Do I make myself clear?" The ninjas nodded their heads in response and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's part of the story for you wonderful peoples out there. Let me know if I should continue writing. I might not get to finishing it really soon. SO REVIEW or else I'll get Gaara as a four year-old and we know that won't be good.

Gaara: Shut-up and review or I'll kick sand in your face.

Shika at your services.


	2. Their dreams to go Home

Chapter 2

Summary:This is post the two year skip!"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me." He heard her singing. She sounded so sweet for something so cruel. GaaraXOcc

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…now I'm going to go and cry in my corner.OH! Don't forget to review! Comments would be nice. Tell me if I need to fix it or something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rehap:_ "I will do this once and ONLY once do I make myself clear?" The two ninjas nodded in response and left._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ah, wait I'm not through speaking." said the red- haired leader. The two ninjas stopped and gulped, "I will contact the Hidden Leaf Village for certain ninja to assist me in this duty." said the Kazekage. The two ninjas nodded once again and left the room. The Kazekage then rote a message the Godaime Hokage. Letting her know why she needed these ninja. He then sent the scoll by crow to the Leaf Village.

_In the hidden leaf village..._

In Ladt Tsunade's office the woman was having a hell- of a time signing scool and appointing missions to the leaf- ninja. "Ugh!!!! I need a vacation!" she hollered. Then the scoll arrived for her.(A/N: Give you all five yen before she screams agian.) She put down her sa'ke cup and saw the Sand Village's seal. She opened it and read the letter:

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I have a requset for four other ninjas from your humble village. The ones I request are:_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Uzamaki Naruto_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuga_(sp?) _Neji_

_I request them because we, of the Sand and Rock have a problem at hand. I wish for them to be sent immedately._

_Kazekage-sama_

When she finished reading the letter she called out, "Shizune!!!!! Get me Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and the traitor!!!" Shizune walked in and nodded in response. She came back in less than twenty minute with them all. "You four are to assist Kazekage-sama in a mission, I want no back talk and absolutely no BULL-SHIT on this mission. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR???", she said glaring at Naruto and Sasuke. They nodded and left.

_In the Sand Village..._

The four arrived on time and met Gaara at the village gates. They spoke for a moment and left for the Hidden Rock Village. "So Gaara what are those theiving bastards up to??" asked Naruto. "I'm not sure but when I find out I'll kill them for endangering that village.", said Gaara. "Right on!", shouted Naruto, then sped up while the others followed. When they reached the boarder line between Sand and Rock, they made a camp and rested.

_In the Harbor..._

"Okay! Sakura, Ino! You two are in-charge of the robbery! Tenten, just do what you do best! Hinata! You are our look out! At any necessary do not kill any of the villagers no matter what!", said Nori. Tenten asked," Can I kill any ninja that get in our way??" " No, but you can injure them.", answered Nori. "Is it all right if we just paralize them?" asked Hinata. "Sure. Aw, screw it!! Let's just go back to village! I'm sick of stealing herbs and medinces for ourselves.", said Nori. Ino piped in, " Why don't we just leave the Rock Village the medicine and supplies cause if you ask me they really need it." They all decided to call off the attack and turn in for the night at an Inn. They docked the boat and got out and headed for the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I made Gaara an jerk to the other ninjas. I know the story took a turn but this is what happened. They pretty much quit after doing this for two-years striaght. So the next chapter might grab your attention. Remember push the pretty blue button that says review.

Shika-kun at'cha service

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER PREVIEW

"Hold it right there thieves!!!", shouted Naruto and Sasuke. "Huh??", said Nori. "Hey! We aren't theives jack-ass!", said Sakura.


	3. Revenge!

Revenge for Sakura and Nori

Summary: This is post the two year skip!"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me." He heard her singing. She sounded so sweet for something so cruel. GaaraXOcc

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…now I'm going to go and cry in my corner.OH! Don't forget to review! Comments would be nice. Tell me if I need to fix it or something.

Author's Notice: I would just like to say thanks to my faithful reviewers!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: The girls decided to go find an Inn for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls docked their boat and head toward the village quietly...a little too quietly. "Why are we quiting agian??", asked Tenten. Nori responded with a shrug. Then Ino said, "Dunno. Do you like have bounty hunter ninjas looking for in the three neighboring villages? Oh yeah I forgot to mention the fact that Lady Tsunade probably wants our heads cut off and mounted over her fire place because we left the village. Do we really want to face her??" They all responded with,"Nope." While they were walking they heard voices," Aren't we there yet???" "No!" They were just about to turn around when."Hey it's them!!", shouted Naruto. You want to know what the girls did?? They high-tailed their asses out of there as fast as they could. Only to be stopped by a wall of sand. Nori being the leader placed her hand on the wall of sand and focus some chakra in her palm and smacked the sand and jumped through the hole she made. The others followed her; she then shouted,"RUN FOR THE SHIP!!!!" The other girls picked up the pace. The thing is they were wearing long dresses so they had to pick up the bottoms while they ran. Hinata scream when Naruto caught her. The rest paniced and stopped when the heard her scream," Keep going! Don't worry about me I can take 'im."

Gaara and the other guys were surspized with who Naruto caught. The sand bound her wrist together and Neji stooped down to get a good look at her face. "Now, let's see who this little thief is.", said Neji. When he saw his cousin's face, he pulled away quickly. She glared at him and said,"What 're ya lookin' at, ya yella-bellied wuss??" After the other girls heard that the stopped running and started to laugh. Neji looked really confused at what Hinata had said, he wasn't the only one though. "Yow, they don't even know what she said! Ha! And they call 'emsevles ninjas!", said Ino and Sakura while laughing. Nori then spoke up," Alright what can we poor dutchesses do for such men of your stature??" Sasuke then stated," You are held by authority under arrest for theiving four different villages. None the less you five dissowned the hidden leaf village." Sakura spoke up,"Well, well if ain't sasuke uchiha. How's your boyfriend Orochimaru? Oh yeah and the fact is we didn't disowned the village,laddy." Nori saw Gaara and dropped to her knees and started to shake. Sakura looked over and started to sooth her, trying to calm her down. While she did that, Tenten notice a faint sign of bloodlust and hatered in her eyes.

'She must be remebering that day' thought Tenten and Sakura.

_--------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------_

_ Nori was fighting in the war when she saw Gaara capture Sakura in a death- grip. She tried to go after him but when she di someone wounded her back. She was losing a lot of blood. When she turned around she saw Gaara, half perfect possession form, grinning at her pain and misery._

_-----------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------_

Nori got up and away from Sakura. She cracked her neck and got out a sword. Sakura followed her suit. They said at the same time," Release Hinata or you die die a painfully death." Naruto ellbowed Gaara and he removed the sand holding Hinata's wrists. She got up and bowwed to them and said quietly," Arigato, Naruto-kun." She ran back to the others; Nori however wasn't satisfied and Sakura got scared. Nori dropped her weapon and dropped to her knees and started to cry. Sakura threw a glare at Gaara and said," Do you remember what you did to her two years ago?" He nodded with a smirk on his face and said,"I wounded her badly, so badly the meds thought she wouldn't make it. Oh well, but since she a wanted criminal I can kill without showing any mercy." Nori got up and started to run away but his sand caught her, pulling her back. Sakura charged at Gaara but Sasuke blocked her path and caught her. "Let me go! Let me go, you sick bastard!!", shouted Sakura. Sasuke grip tighted and he whispered in her ear," I don't think so Sakura-chan."

Nori however was frightened and keep getting closer to him; she started to cry before as she sat infront of him. Gaara bent down infront of her and said in her ear," I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to take you to Lady Tsunade." She paled and passed out. The other girls saw Nori pass out and knew what Gaara said. They too paled and fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER PERVIEW!!!!

When they came to they noticed they were in the Hokage's office. They started to panic about what was going to happen to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remeber to review. I want you to push the pretty blue button that says 'Submit a Reveiw'. Any who thamks for reading!!

Shikamaru-of the dead


End file.
